


birthday kiss

by eternallygay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, almost fluff?????, but it's cute, i think, idk maybe not 'fluff'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallygay/pseuds/eternallygay
Summary: in which phil is afraid he'll never find someone and dan wants to prove him wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi,, since today is phil's birthday, in honour of that i decided to write this cute phan one shot !
> 
> hope you enjoy ♡

Dan Howell pulls his fingers through his chocolate brown fringe one last time, hoping to even it out before he has to leave his flat for the party. Usually, he would turn down any offer to join others for a public get together that isn't mandatory; but it’s his best friends birthday tomorrow, and considering they had planned to just stay at home for the occasion once they’d found out Phil Lester’s parents wouldn't be able to make the trip until the following day, Dan figured that the boy turning thirty should get at least some chance to celebrate. It is his champagne birthday, after all.

“Phil?” Dan calls out, peering at his skinny jeans and black button up in the mirror once more before grabbing his cell phone off of his side table and exiting the bathroom. A strip of light coming from underneath his flatmate’s bedroom door catches his attention and he knocks lightly, his hand dropping to rest on the handle. “Phil, are you ready?”

He receives no answer, and, assuming that Phil is waiting for him downstairs and had just accidentally left his light on, Dan pushes open the door to turn it off, but instead he’s nearly given a heart attack when he spots his best friend sitting cross legged on his colourful bedsheets.

“Jesus, Phil,” Dan gasps, a hand flying over his heart as he attempts to catch his breath. It takes a moment, but soon he’s calmed down enough to speak. “Why didn't you answer me when I called you?”

“Oh, sorry, I must not have heard you,” Phil seems to pull himself out of some sort of daydream, and he stands, a smile stretching on his face that doesn't quite meet his eyes. “Um, I’m ready...whenever you want to go.”

Dan quirks his head to the side, studying his flatmate’s expression for a moment and replaying his tone of voice in his mind before putting two and two together. “Is there something wrong, Phil?”

“What?” The older boy looks surprised at the question, but it’s not quite a genuine reaction; he’s more focused on the fact that Dan has noticed. “No, no, I’m fine- I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“Come on, Phil,” Dan drags his name out, resting a hand on Phil's arm in hope to comfort him. “I know you. Hell, I’ve known you for seven years. Which means I know that that’s the face you get when something is wrong but you don't think you should say anything.”

“It's nothing,” the raven haired boy tries to push past him, only for Dan to step in his way and place his hands on his hips in what he hopes looks like a stern gesture. “Dan, we're going to be late for the party.”

“That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that something is bothering you, and I don't want it to ruin your night; or your birthday tomorrow, for that matter,” Dan drops his arms, pouting, and Phil seems to be giving in, slowly but surely. “I’m your best friend, you know. You can tell me anything.”

“It...it’s stupid, really.” After another moment of hesitation, Phil’s shoulders sag and he lets his guard come down in order to confess. “Look, I’m turning thirty tomorrow, right? Fluffing thirty!”

“Which means you might as well stop censoring yourself,” Dan jokes, and he receives a small chuckle, a nudge, and a faint 'shut up'.

“Let me finish. I’m growing up, Dan. And I know this will sound stupid, but I’m...am I ever going to find someone?”

There's a moment of silence while the younger boy tries to process the words. “What?”

“I knew it would sound stupid, nevermind.”

“No, it’s not that,” the brown haired boy pauses, his eyebrows furrowing. “You’re worried about being thirty and single?”

“I mean, I guess so,” Phil shrugs, rubbing his face as he thinks of how to continue. “I don’t know, it just feels like time is running out or something.”

“Phil, don’t think of it like that. You believe in fate and such, right?” Dan shakes his head, offering a grin. “Your soulmate is out there, okay? Just because you're turning thirty doesn't mean you won't find them.”

Phil takes a second to think about it, and then suddenly, he’s smiling again. “Yeah, no, you're definitely right, Dan. Thank you for that.”

“Of course, and you have nothing to worry about, okay? Now let’s get to that party,” Dan turns his back to his friend and let's his smile drop for a moment, exiting the room and waiting for Phil to trail behind him. “You never know, maybe you'll have a run in with your soulmate there.”

. . .

“I’m glad you guys could make it,” Chris beams, his shouted words sounding like a whisper amongst the loud music and overwhelming chatter. His hand is tightly clasping his boyfriend’s, and in the other he holds a red solo cup full of some type of mysterious alcoholic beverage. “I’m having a great time! And this...what is this? Beer! Yes, I remember now. This beer is really- it’s really good.”

“Sorry about him,” PJ says with an adoring smile, looking at the intoxicated boy by his side whose attention had drifted from the conversation. “He’s had a few too many drinks tonight. But really, we’re glad you could make it. We thought you might have to miss it since it’s Phil’s birthday tomorrow. Thought you probably had plans.”

“I mean, it was pretty hard to pass up watching anime on the couch while eating cereal, but you guys convinced us,” Dan jokes, stuffing his hands in his pockets as his eyes scan the bright lights and dancing bodies. “Really, though. I figured it’s about time for Phil to relax, what with his birthday coming up. And he seemed to agree, so here we are.”

“Baby,” Chris calls suddenly, tugging on PJ’s arm. His gaze is fixed on a group of people huddled around a table and his giggles, leaning into his boyfriend's side. “Can we go play beer pong? They just finished their game.”

“Yeah, babe, in a second,” PJ gives Dan and Phil an apologetic look, motioning towards the drunk boy attempting to drag him to the table set up for the game. “This is our cue to go. Unless you guys want to join?”

“Not me,” Dan shakes his head, nodding toward the crowd of people around them. “I’m going to go mingle.”

“Phil?”

Phil pauses a moment and looks at Dan as if asking for permission; which he feels like he has to do, considering they usually spend all parties by each other's side. But Dan waves him off reassuringly, promising that he’ll find him after.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll play.”

Then Phil is gone, and Dan makes his way to a bunch of his friends that are milling around the front entrance. And though both boys almost completely immerse themselves into their actions, they can't help but to feel weird without each other by their side.

. . .

It’s two hours later when the boys meet again. Dan is huddled in a crowd of people, all of them laughing, joking around, and drinking. On the contrary, Phil sits against a wall, alone, his head resting back and his eyes closed.

A loud shout comes from one of the girls in the group, Cat, and she giggles as her best friend drags her towards the kitchen. In their absence, Dan can spot Phil from a gap in the cluttered bodies. He pushes away from everyone, scrunching his nose and declining a few drinks on his way to his flatmate.

“Phil,” he calls, looking down at the boy who has his legs drawn to his chest. His voice happens to be too quiet, and he bends down so he’s at eye level with the older boy. “Hey, Phil.”

“Dan?” Phil inquires, his black hair ruffled and falling across his face messily. He blinks, a frown playing on his features. “Hey.”

“Why are you just sitting here? I thought you were hanging out with Chris and Peej.”

“Beer pong got boring,” he pauses, allowing Dan to help him stand up before continuing. “Well, I never actually played. I watched a drunken Chris play against one of his other friends, and that got old fast, so I wandered around for a bit, had a few drinks, and here I am.”

“It's your birthday soon, Phil. We’re at a party,” Dan reminds him, giving him a pleading look. “You should be socializing.”

“You know that's not my forte,” Phil immediately jokes, a lopsided, half-smile appearing on his face. “But really. I’m just...not in the party mood right now.”

“What’s wrong?” the younger boy is genuinely concerned; Phil couldn't still be upset about what was bothering him before the party, could he? “This is because of what we talked about earlier, isn't it?”

The older boy pauses before shaking his head hesitantly. “Of course not.”

“Phil,” Dan raises his eyebrows, calling his bluff.

“Okay, but I can’t help it,” Phil admits, slumping against the wall and squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. “I tried not to think about it, I tried to believe that my soulmate is out there or whatever. But what if soulmates aren't even real? What if I’m not destined to meet someone and I just never will?”

“Phil-”

“Should I be putting myself out there more? Maybe use a dating app or something? I mean, you know I’m fine with being single, but I’m just worried that soon I’ll have no chance. You know that I haven't been on a date for months – wait, no, years. I haven't been in a relationship for years, Dan, and I’m turning thirty in,” he stops, looks at the clock on his phone, slides the device back into his pocket, sighs. “nine minutes. I’ll officially be thirty in nine minutes, and I just feel like by now, if soulmates were a real thing, I would have met mine. Right? I would have met mine by now. And I tried to stop myself, but I just keep thinking that maybe I have met them and I somehow screwed it up. Or maybe I just wasn't good enough.”

The last sentence causes Dan to snap. He’d been so good, he'd been so calm and comforting and supportive. He’d been able to refrain. But Phil saying that he wasn't good enough had been a step over the line. And so Dan grabs the handle to the first room he can find and throws it open, pulling Phil in behind him and locking the door. By now, Phil had quieted, watching each of his best friends movements intently as if they would hint at his motives. They don't at first; but then Dan is gently gripping both of the blue eyed boy's shoulders, his face so close that Phil can feel his breath.

Phil can’t move, his stomach flipping due to the proximity. Sure, he may have had a crush on Dan when they first met, but that was years ago, and they've both grown since then, as have their tastes; both in significant others and in each other. He couldn't still like his best friend, right?

“What are you…” he tries to speak, but his breath catches in his throat when he sees Dan glance at his lips, and he searches his face for any sort of sign.

The sign comes soon enough, though; Dan is the one to connect their mouths, and it’s not as soft as either of them had expected their first kiss to be, but it’s a first kiss that neither of them had anticipated would actually happen, and so it remains perfect in other ways. Phil is kissing back almost immediately, his hands finding their way to Dan’s waist to pull him closer, his heartbeat quickening with every move of their lips together. Alcohol can barely be tasted, and it’s obvious that both of them had had a few drinks, but not even enough to make them tipsy. That fact makes their kiss ten times better; it can't be claimed as a drunken mistake, rather a mutual action. One that, quite frankly, they had both waited for for years. 

Phil is disappointed as he feels the warmth leave his lips, but a few short seconds later, Dan is leaving a trail of soft kisses down Phil’s neck, hovering over a spot on his shoulder. “Is this okay?”

“Perfect.”

“No, I mean all of this. Is it too much?”

“We have a lot of lost time to make up for.”

And so the brown haired boy continues and Phil bites his lip, his eyes fluttering shut as Dan most definitely leaves a love bite on the skin. 

Then their lips are reattached again, both of them wanting nothing more than for the moment to last forever, and so the only thing to pull them apart is a loud alarm going off.

“W..” Phil mumbles, his eyebrows furrowing at the obnoxious noise.

“You have got to be shitting me,” Dan mutters, annoyed, pulling his phone out of his pocket and clicking the stop button before explaining. “I set an alarm for midnight so I knew when to come find you.”

Phil’s eyes light up and he can't help but smile, a quiet giggle leaving his lips. “You spork.”

Dan looks at him for a moment before laughing, burying his head in the crook of Phil’s neck and relishing the warmth he receives when Phil wraps his arms around him tightly.

“Oh, man,” Dan murmurs, lifting his head and blinking lazily, a smile lighting up his face. His hair is disheveled and beginning to curl at the ends, and his sad dimple makes an appearance. “What an eventful night.”

Phil can't help but to reach up and cup his face, running a thumb across his cheek all while beaming in admiration. “You could say that again.”

The younger boy nods, resting his forehead against Phil’s and gratefully accepting the short, soft kiss that beautiful boy in front of him then offers. “Happy birthday, Phil.”


End file.
